


I don’t want to date anymore...

by Trippyxdevil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Sad, i hate myself for writing this, ima go cry now, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trippyxdevil/pseuds/Trippyxdevil
Summary: a relationship that appeared fine, but suddenly took a harsh turn and crashed.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I don’t want to date anymore...

**Author's Note:**

> this is work is not only dedicated to someone I know, [more better someone that I used to know! Has anybody ever heard of that song?] I will not say whom, but it’s also based on a memory of mine. I hope when this person is done bullshitting me, I really, sincerely, hope they finally realize I was right fucking there when no one else was, that I stood by them when I really shouldn’t have, that even though this person said such rude things to me, and even bruised me I was still there, caring for them...I’ll be waiting for them with open arms when they realize I was there....sorry for my rant, I hope you all enjoy, please leave a kudos if you do! I’m eternally grateful, now the show must commence!

Bokuto heard the little ‘thump, thump’ noises; they were like little knocks on a brown, wooden, door. He faced the large windows that aligned the left side of his classroom, Sure enough, little specks of droplets were on there.

He let his face rest on his left hand as he kept looking out the window. He wondered what Kuroo was doing at that very moment, was he also looking out the window? Or was he worrying over entrance exams, and how he had to face Bokuto if they made it to nationals?

It didn’t matter, at that moment, it was justBokuto, and the droplets of rain.

-

The owl-like boy sat with Akaashi and Konoha, it was lunch break, and both were in a rather interesting discussion over how today’s practice was meant to go.

“I say, you stand where you always do, but you also hit a few spikes yourself”

“But who will set the ball for me?”

“I will, or during water break you can teach sarukui a few tricks, I’m pretty sure he’ll be up for it”

“But I do not know how to spike a ball, what if I make our team lose”

Bokuto saw how Akaashi was getting a bit tense from the whole discussion; the plan wasn’t even in action, yet here Akaashi was, thinking with a negative mindset.

“AKAAAGSHI”

“Oh, yes, bokuto-San?”

“Let’s go get a drink from the vending machine, please!”

“Of course, I’ll be back Konoha”

The boy gave them a thumbs up before going back to calculate a good way to have a secret attack. Akaashi knew deep down, that Konoha should’ve been vice-captain instead of him, the boy was just as intelligent, maybe even more.

They walked out of the classroom, the rain was still pouring, but now it seemed heavier than before, was a possible storm brewing?

As bokuto pushed the buttons on the machine, he felt his body feel heavy. It was as if every movement of his was getting heavier with each passing second. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down, and in those few seconds, his phone vibrated.

“Bokuto-San?”

The older male ignored his kouhai’s words, he grabbed their drinks and hands the milk tea to Akaashi. He opens his and takes a long sip, the feeling he once had was getting stronger, and his body was getting heavier than before, it felt like a hassle to reach in his pocket and check his phone.

A clash was heard. Students turned around, and Akaashi did so too, the can of flavored soda was on the floor, it’s contents spilling everywhere. There, in the middle of the hall, stood a paralyzed Bokuto, phone in his hand, and tears streaming down his face.

“Bokuto-San? Are you okay?”

“Never. Felt. Better.”

The pauses in between words were indicating something, something that bokuto, himself, hoped wasn’t true.

But right there, on Bokuto’s lock-screen, a message that covered his wallpaper was laying there, peacefully, but that message had ruined all peace.

‘Kuroo <3:

I don’t want to date anymore...I’m sorry, but I don’t want to be boyfriends with you anymore’

-

Akaashi and Konoha tried their very best to comfort their friend and captain, but they didn’t know what to say, the message had been so random; very out of the blue, and just completely out there.

Bokuto cried into his sweater, the tears just kept streaming down his face, not once stopping.

‘Weren’t things going well? We were Okay this morning, we texted like normal, what went wrong?...’ Bokuto’s thoughts were all focused on himself; he was the one to blame, nobody else could’ve ruined their relationship besides himself.

The bell rang, but the noise was muted in Bokuto’s ears. He only heard the ‘goodbyes’ his friends said, and the rain pouring outside, now harder than before.

How nice, he got dumped on a day when a storm was brewing.

-

_A very pleasant evening was the day that ‘it’ happened._

_It was Bokuto’s first year of high school, and his first time being in a training camp. He didn’t have many high expectations of volleyball, no one was able to keep up with him before, who said they’d be able to now._

_He sat on the bench, drinking his water when someone sat next to him. He didn’t think anything of it until the person began to introduce himself._

_“I’m Kuroo tetsurou, middle blocker and future captain of Nekoma”_

_Bokuto put down his water and examined him. He didn’t seem odd, his hair was just a mess from the looks of it, and his eyes reminded him of that of a cat’s, besides that, he was completely normal._

_“I’m Bokuto koutarou, wing spiker, and I guess...maybe, hm? How about future ace of Fukurōdani”_

_ Kuroo laughed,  “ I like you, you seem to have personality” _

_That was the sentence that got Bokuto hooked, it wasn’t love at first sight, more like love at maybe, the second sentence said._

_A few months after this, Kuroo actually asked him out. Bokuto remembered how he ran to the train station to meet up with him. Kuroo greeted him with his signature smug smirk and a letter._

_“Here”_

_“What’s this?”_

_“Open it, and tell me your answer”_

_Bokuto reached into an envelope and found a card, he read it and blushed._

_“Bokuto koutarou, aside from sexy what do you do for a living?”_

_Bokuto laughed at the fact Kuroo memorized what the card had written. He wrapped his arms around the taller male and asked him what they are._

_“Besides the hottest couple, we’re also volleyball players”_

_“Lame!”_

-

Bokuto didn’t know what to say, months passed and he wasn’t over their breakup. He had met up with the raven and they had tried to discuss it, but it ended with bokuto throwing his drink at the other and walking out crying.

It was hard, their relationship as well, he didn’t know what he did wrong, was it because he hadn’t texted as often as before? That didn’t mean anything, he was just busy, and he thought the other wanted a bit of space.

Was it because he had hung out with Akaashi more often? What did he expect? They went to different schools, their schedules were all bundled up, what did Kuroo want?

Today was another day that Bokuto was left crying into his pillow, wondering, was it really him who caused this? Did he really drive the other away? 

Akaashi came to visit him, he brought a few movies and a volleyball just in case. Bokuto only spent the day crying into his shoulder, he asked Akaashi if he had done something wrong.

“No, of course not, it’s not your fault Bokuto-San, you tried your best, he’s an asshole”

“B-but..”

“Bokuto-San please rise up, you’re stronger than this”

When Akaashi left the Bokuto residence later that afternoon, he left Koutarou thinking. Was he really stronger than all of this? He sighed heavily into his pillow, he needed to move on.

-

Kuroo had his arms around a shorter male and was leaning down to shower him in kisses. Bokuto’s team saw how disappointed and upset their captain looked, Akaashi suggested that’d he sit out.

“You don’t need to play, it’s fi-“

“No, I’m fine! Just my emotions getting the better of me!”

“B-“

“I’m fine! Come on Akaashi let’s go win!”

Akaashi was a bit surprised that Bokuto was acting like this. He was depressed a couple of seconds ago and now he was back in high spirits, it seemed like the ‘iconic’ emo mode was starting to die out.

-

It was raining once more, loud thumps against the window that lined Bokuto’s bedroom of his new apartment. Whenever he saw rain, he remembered the day that his relationship fell apart.

Back then, he would’ve spent a good two hours sobbing, pleading that one-day kuroo would just come back to him. But when he saw the boy for one last time, with someone who wasn’t him, he knew everything was done and over.

Nowadays, he thinks of all the soil that is absorbing water to grow stronger, hoping that every plant becomes superbly beautiful when they bloom in the spring.

Kuroo wasn’t going to come back, he made that obvious when he hadn’t texted him in a month. The boy would never text first, even when they were in a relationship, it would be bokuto to initiate the conversation.

That was complete bullshit, kuroo claimed to want the owl in his life, but never bothered to text or check upon him. Complete, and utter, bullshit.

Bokuto knew that the other would realize what he lost. He lost a person who stood by him when no one ever did, who loved him for who he was, who would’ve done anything to keep him happy and see that face wear a smile.

‘I’ll be waiting for you with open arms when that day comes’

-

_Bokuto stood still, who would’ve known this would be their very last date. It wasn’t anything fancy, just a walk through the shopping district._

_Kuroo tapped his shoulder, the other turned around and greeted him with a hug. However, the raven already felt so guilty._

_“Let’s go!” Bokuto said, dragging the other by the hand._

_“Bokuto, wait”_

_But the other didn’t, he just dragged the other away to their adventure. The date went well, it was like any other, conversation, food, and exploring. When they reached the train station, Kuroo was the first to get on._

_He gave the other one last kiss, it held so much hidden guilt and longing._

_“Kuroo?”_

_“I gotta go,” the other said, he boarded the train with the others._

_“...Tetsurou...”_

_“..Koutarou..”_

_That was the last thing they were able to say to each other face to face. Just the callings of each other’s names._

**Author's Note:**

> I cried when I finished this. This brought so many fond memories of a person, and it hurts, it keeps hurting, but meh, I’m fine without ‘em.
> 
> Ima quote a song that shows my exact feelings for this person:
> 
> “You can stand alone and watch me fly”


End file.
